1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing a part from a forming tool and supporting the part as it cools to maintain dimensional stability, and more particularly to an apparatus for removing a part from a superplastic forming tool without physical contact between the apparatus and the part.
2. Background Art
Forming methodologies, such as superplastic forming, are used to make various metal parts. Parts formed in a superplastic forming press tend to stick in the die in which they are formed. Previously, these parts were manually pried out of the die or were disengaged from the die using high velocity air as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,631.
Prior part removal techniques suffered from various disadvantages. First, parts were not adequately supported to maintain dimensional tolerances and prevent distortion. Second, prior methodologies required that the forming press remain open for a long period of time to remove the part. The longer the press is open, the more thermal energy escapes, resulting in increased die reheating times, increased energy consumption, increased cycle time, and decreased process efficiency.
Before applicant's invention, there was a need for an apparatus and a method for quickly removing a part from a forming tool and for supporting the part in order to maintain dimensional stability. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.